Pour toi
by Hanai
Summary: A la fin de l'épisode 3x11 Rumplestiltskin est laissé pour mort... Voici la suite...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

La lame se figea plus profondément encore dans son torse et dans le mien par le même mouvement. Il fallait en finir et mener à son terme cette maudite prophétie. Tuer mon propre père. Je l'aimais malgré tout, mais il m'aurait probablement tué pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait. Et surtout, surtout, je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il touche ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu des deux êtres que j'aimais le plus au monde. Je le serrais contre moi une dernière fois, et embrassais sa tempe. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait avoué dans la boutique, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui montrer mon affection – même si je m'étais longtemps convaincu que je ne l'aimais pas. Et dans un rai de lumière, nous disparûmes…

La chute fut rude, mon souffle se coupant alors que mon dos frappait la terre avec force. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre que déjà, l'homme qui se disait mon père tentait de m'étrangler avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Un réflexe de survie qui venait du fin fond de son être. Etonné d'être encore en vie, je mis une seconde avant de réagir, lâchant la dague toujours plantée en nous pour me redresser et le faire rouler sur le dos. Dans ce mouvement soudain, la tête de Malcolm frappa une roche et j'entendis son hoquet de surprise. Ses doigts se relâchèrent doucement sur mon cou et je me reculais vivement avant que son dos ne touche la terre humide et ne fasse s'enfoncer plus encore la dague en moi. Je me laissais tomber, assis, le souffle court et le corps torturé de douleurs. Mais la seule pensée qui m'habitait pour le moment, c'était mon père dont je contemplais les derniers instants… La lame dépassait clairement de son torse à présent, et même si ses yeux étaient ouverts, me fixant avec cette haine qui ne l'avait pas lâché, je sentais que sa mort était imminente. Je me rapprochais de lui, le prenant contre moi et posant sa tête sur mon genoux.

"- Papa… Papa…"

Je me pliais en deux, des larmes coulant sur mes joues sans même que je ne puisse les arrêter et mon front touchant le sien. Heureusement pour moi, il était trop faible pour m'en empêcher et je ne remarquais même pas le geste qu'il tenta de faire pour me faire reculer. Je pleurais. Sur ma vie, sur mon destin, sur ce père dont la mort me terrifiait. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à le faire partir et pourtant, je savais que je le devais. C'était ainsi. Et c'était probablement pour le mieux…

"- Tu… Tu as changé ladie…"

Il se mit à tousser violement, projetant du sang sur ma joue. Je fronçais les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

"- Tu te bats maintenant… Mais tu as perdu… Encore…

- Je n'ai pas perdu… C'est toi qui meurs…"

Tout en prononçant ces mots, je me rendis compte qu'en effet, je me sentais vivant. Du moins, la douleur était bien présente, et loin de l'idée d'engourdissement que je me faisais des derniers instants avant le trépas. Si c'était le cas, j'aurais bien le temps de me pencher sur mes perceptions…

"- Mais tu as tout perdu… Vis donc cette vie misérable qui t'attend… Je reviendrais te hanter…

- Papa…"

Ce mot n'avait été qu'un souffle. Un souffle désespéré et las. Je posais ma main sur sa joue, avec plus de douceur que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Je lui en voulais, c'était certain, mais une partie de moi, la partie encore enfantine, refusait de croire que mon père était totalement perdu. Sinon, pourquoi me serais-je autant effondré en revoyant la poupée Peter Pan ?

"- Vis… Souffre… Et rejoins-moi…"

Il toussa de nouveau et ses poumons semblèrent gargouiller, tout rempli de sang qu'ils étaient. Contre moi, son corps se détendit d'un coup et il tenta de me sourire.

"- Je vais être éternellement jeune…"

Cela fut ses derniers mots. Ses yeux se fermèrent et je laissais ma tête aller contre la sienne pour enfin pleurer pour de bon. J'avais perdu mon père, ma compagne et mon fils dans les dix dernières minutes. J'étais blessé, probablement mortellement et une forêt dans un monde quelconque était mon seul horizon. Je n'aurais pu imaginer pire situation et il fallait avouer que la mort aurait peut-être été plus rapide et aisée. Mais maintenant que je sentais mon cœur battre, ma mauvaise habitude prenait le dessus. Je devais me battre. La peur de mourir était si forte.

Frottant fortement mon avant-bras sur mes yeux pour essuyer toutes traces de larmes, je me penchais au-dessus du corps de mon père pour retirer la dague de son dos. Mon regard se porta aussitôt sur l'inscription qu'elle portait depuis des siècles : mon nom. Elle y était encore. Comment cela se faisait-il ? Non seulement je n'étais pas mort, mais en plus j'étais toujours le Dark One, même si mes pouvoirs étaient pour le moment étouffés par le bracelet de cuir qui emprisonnait mon poignet. J'avais failli me couper la main pour m'en débarrasser avant de me rendre compte que je n'avais pas besoin de mes pouvoirs pour sauver ceux que j'aimais. Cependant, si je voulais me sauver à présent, ceux-ci pourraient s'avérer utile…

Une idée me vint alors. La dague recelait tout de même une assez grande puissance. Je la plaçais donc entre mon bras et le bracelet, la lame aiguisée raclant doucement ma peau. Puis d'un geste violent, je tirais vers le haut. La pièce de cuir se coupa après une seconde de résistance. Je me laissais alors tomber à même le sol, cet effort semblant être le dernier que je pourrais faire avec cette blessure. La sueur perlait sur mon front et ma respiration était presque aussi rapide que les battements lancinants de mon cœur. J'étais épuisé. Mentalement comme physiquement, je n'aspirais qu'au repos. A présent, j'allais pouvoir vérifier si mon hypothèse était vraie… Je passais ma main au-dessus de mon torse, là où la dague m'avait transpercé, heureusement bien moins profondément qu'elle ne l'avait fait avec mon paternel. Faisant appel à ma magie comme à une vieille amie, je fermais les yeux et me laissais bercer par la douce chaleur que je ressentis alors que la plaie se refermait. Je poussais un profond soupir de soulagement et pris enfin conscience que j'allais vraiment vivre. Je m'offris le luxe de soigner l'égratignure sur mon poignet et repris la lame pour la regarder. Mon nom était comme il l'avait toujours été. Gravé puissamment dans le métal. Mon destin était lié à cet objet tout comme le sien était lié à moi.

"- Je suppose que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'un Dark One se poignarde lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? Donc, mes pouvoirs me reviennent et je ne peux pas mourir… Sinon, tu n'as plus personne…"

Le prix de la magie était aussi mon salut. Et pour une fois, j'étais heureux de le payer. Je me relevais pour enfin regarder autour de moi. La forêt était sombre et humide, et la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber si j'en croyais la luminosité. Je baissais les yeux sur le corps qui gisait à mes pieds et avisais l'arbre devant lequel nous étions tombés. Il ferait une belle tombe pour mon père. D'un geste, le corps disparu à un mètre sous terre et d'un autre, je marquais l'endroit pour le retrouver un jour. Je n'écrivis rien de particulier et cette marque, je serais le seul à la voir. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un vienne se recueillir sur sa dernière demeure. Qui l'aurait fait de toute façon ?

Et puis soudain, je me figeais. Non pas par volonté, mais mon corps semblait être bloqué. Je cessais de respirer sous la surprise alors qu'un rire éclatait dans mon dos. Non, vraiment, je n'avais pas le droit à une seule seconde de tranquillité ?

"- Le Dark One… Je me disais bien que cette magie était différente… Et je savais que tu m'appartiendrais un jour ! Tournes-toi !"

Sans pouvoir désobéir mon corps pivota sur lui-même et je remarquais avec horreur ma dague entre ses doigts. Je levais alors les yeux sur la femme qui se présentait devant moi. Elle était habillée d'une robe noire moulante avec des broderies d'onyx et ses cheveux roux contrastaient fortement en retombant en quelques mèches sur ses épaules. Ce qui avait semblé être un chignon strict n'arrivait pas à faire accepter sa peau d'un vert d'herbe de printemps. Connaissant parfaitement le prix de l'apparence quand la magie le décidait, je ne lui offris même pas une grimace de surprise face à cette particularité. Après avoir compris à qui j'avais à faire – après tout, les sorcières au teint vert n'étaient pas légion – je tentais un geste pour récupérer mon bien, mais mes pouvoirs ne fonctionnèrent pas.

"- Ce ne serait pas drôle si c'était aussi simple, non ?"

Elle avait dû profiter que mon attention soit sur la création de la tombe de mon père pour attirer la dague jusqu'à elle. Sorcière.

"- Que me voulez-vous Momba ?

- Oh, voilà bien des années que plus personne ne m'a appelé comme cela ! Pour le moment, je veux que tu marches… Nous avons le temps de discuter."

Je me mis en marche, notant très rapidement que mes vêtements et mes chaussures n'étaient absolument pas adaptés pour ce genre d'escapade. La sorcière de l'ouest me suivait de près, marchant à côté de moi alors qu'elle tenait ma liberté entre nous. Il me suffirait de tendre le bras pour la toucher, mais j'en étais incapable. Je me demandais toutefois pourquoi elle ne me tuait pas tout de suite pour prendre mes pouvoirs. Cela simplifierait tellement…

"- Vous savez que toute magie vient avec un prix… Cela ne change rien d'avoir la dague…

- Je ne connais que trop bien ce prix…"

Elle se tourna vers moi, le regard chargé de colère. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment la raison de cette haine, mais j'avais dans l'idée que je le saurais bien assez tôt. Comprenant alors que ma vie n'était pas en danger, dans l'immédiat du moins, je m'autorisais un petit trait d'humour qui m'était venu à l'esprit en voyant son regard.

"- Je comprends mieux l'expression « verte de colère »…"

Je me mis à sourire narquoisement et elle posa sans douceur la main sur mon épaule pour m'arrêter. Le regard que je lançais montrait bien ce que je lui ferais si seulement je le pouvais, juste pour m'avoir touché. Dans le même temps, je ne cessais de regarder autour de moi. J'étais perplexe. Vu la personne que j'avais devant moi, j'aurais juré être dans son pays, mais je ne reconnaissais rien.

"- Fais le malin tant que tu peux, Dark One. En attendant, emmènes-nous au château."

Devant mon regard circonspect, elle se mit à sourire, comme si elle allait m'annoncer qu'elle avait gagné à la loterie.

"- Le château de l'Evil Queen…"

Ainsi, nous étions à Fairytale ? Je ne montrais même pas mon étonnement. Elle avait dû trouver un moyen pour venir ici et avait profité de ces nombreuses années pour s'installer. Cela correspondait bien à son profil. Prendre ce qui ne lui appartenait pas. Après un dernier coup d'œil à ma dague, je me pliais à sa volonté. Nous arrivâmes donc dans le salon où j'avais l'habitude de rencontrer mon apprentie. Les lieux n'avaient pas vraiment changé par rapport à mon souvenir, même si les ans ne les avaient pas vraiment aidés. Un feu ronflait dans l'âtre, prouvant qu'elle était établie depuis un certain temps. D'ailleurs, ce ne fut qu'en cet endroit que je me rendis compte qu'elle portait l'une des robes noires de Regina. Je faillis faire un commentaire, mais décidais de garder cela pour plus tard. Pour un moment où j'aurais besoin de générer une émotion en elle. Elle lâcha mon épaule et mit la dague dans sa ceinture avec un petit sourire.

"- Attends-moi là, j'ai quelque chose à faire."

Je sentais déjà mon corps se figer malgré lui. Prestement, je lançais donc.

" - Puis-je au moins m'asseoir ?

- Fais ce que tu veux…"

Ces mots étaient plus que je n'en demandais. Bien sûr, je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas espérer partir puisque juste en m'appelant je serais obligé de revenir vers elle. Mais au moins, j'avais la liberté de mouvement pour trouver une solution. Je la regardais s'éloigner comme si je pouvais l'immoler sur place. Puis, je me mis à faire les cents pas, tournant et retournant le problème dans mon esprit. Une heure passa, puis une seconde sans que je n'avance dans ma réflexion. Soudain, je repérais un scintillement dans le miroir en face de moi. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'approchais et le frôlais de mes doigts comme pour activer la magie. Une face apparut alors, visage que je reconnus immédiatement malgré mon étonnement de le voir ici.

"- Sydney ?"

Il semblait paniqué, ses yeux révulsés roulaient dans leurs orbites et il regardait autour de lui comme pour trouver une sortie. Je commençais à connaître la sensation d'être enfermé, le souvenir de la boîte de Pandore restant encore vivace dans mon esprit. Je le laissais alors se calmer, luttant contre mon envie de lui mettre une claque pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Heureusement, c'était inutile de frapper le miroir. Il sembla me voir d'un coup, comme si j'apparaissais devant lui alors que cela faisait dix minutes que j'observais ses gesticulations.

"- Rumplestiltskin…

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Nous sommes revenus ?"

Je vis l'horreur dans ses yeux. Il fallait avouer que l'idée d'être de nouveau enfermé dans un miroir n'avait rien de réjouissant. Pour ma part, une pointe d'espoir naquit en moi, tout comme la peur. La crainte lancinante de ce que la sorcière de l'Ouest pourrait faire à ceux que j'aime… Et pire… Ce qu'elle pourrait me faire faire…

"- Apparemment oui. Etes-vous tous là ? Bae et… Belle…"

Je me mordis la lèvre d'avoir laissé entrevoir une faille dans mon visage si impassible habituellement. Leurs noms étaient sortis tous seuls. Sans me prévenir, il disparut. J'attendis un long moment, me demandant si je n'avais pas rêvé quand enfin, il réapparut.

"- Oui… Ils sont là…

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai vu votre disparition à travers la fenêtre de mon bureau. Ensuite, ils sont partis. Et la malédiction nous a rattrapés…"

Je soupirais de déception. J'avais eu l'espoir qu'en tuant mon père, la malédiction aurait été annulée. J'étais un idiot de penser qu'un sort aussi puissant était indépendante du mage une fois apportée à la vie.

"- Ils vont bien ?

- Désorientés… Ils sont dans une plaine à ce que j'en ai vu…"

J'entendis alors un bruit de porte qui me fit rater un battement de cœur.

"- Génie, dis leur que Momba possède ma dague !

- Comment ?

- Pars !"

Je me précipitais pour aller m'asseoir, prenant l'air parfait de celui qui s'ennuie depuis plusieurs heures. La sorcière marcha vers moi comme sur un podium de mode. Elle se planta devant moi avec l'expression de celle qui va m'annoncer une excellente nouvelle.

"- Tu vas pouvoir te mettre au travail.

- Travail qui est ?

- Filer de l'or, mon cher. Filer de l'or… "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

La malédiction les enveloppait mais la jeune femme ne voyait rien, gardant les yeux dans le vide, droit devant elle. C'était tout juste si elle sentait les doigts de l'âme bienveillante qui l'avait relevée et accompagnée jusqu'ici. Belle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'utilité d'observer les adieux déchirants d'une famille. Elle qui avait toujours été présente pour les autres, gardait, à ce moment précis, son esprit tourné sur lui-même. En fait, elle mettait toute son énergie pour ne pas craquer de nouveau. L'effondrement à même le bitume avait suffi pour montrer à quel point elle se sentait faible. Pendant de longues minutes, elle avait pleuré sur elle-même et sur Rumplestiltskin, sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre. Les autres étaient probablement si choqués, qu'ils ne pensaient même pas à la relever. L'arrivée de Jiminy pour rappeler que la fumée violette approchait dangereusement et qu'il pressait d'agir ne l'avait qu'à peine touchée. Néanmoins, il avait été le seul à s'inquiéter d'elle. Le seul à lui tendre la main… Main qu'elle avait mis plusieurs secondes à remarquer.

Elle l'avait suivi, plus par abandon que par réelle volonté. A présent, elle ne parvenait plus à détacher ses yeux de Baelfire qui semblait si grave, si insensible, qu'elle l'enviait presque. Elle avait mal, si mal dans sa poitrine, dans son cœur, dans chaque parcelle de son corps que respirer même était devenu douloureux. Elle avait l'impression que cette douleur ne partirait jamais, comme un poids énorme qui l'écrasait.

La scène ne cessait de repasser devant ses yeux. Comment Peter Pan les avait immobilisés. Comment Rumple s'était sacrifié. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés. Elle avait hurlé dans sa tête et l'aurait accompagné pour ne pas être séparée de lui de nouveau. Elle avait maudit cet homme qui leur faisait tant de mal pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Et lorsque tout avait été fini, il n'y avait eu que le vide. Le vide et la désolation...

Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se laisser aller de nouveau. Pas encore. Elle tourna lentement la tête en entendant le grondement de la malédiction s'abattre sur eux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais elle ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les souvenirs qu'elle avait avec Rumple. Perdre la mémoire était une possibilité et elle souhaitait le garder avec elle pour toujours. Oublier sa voix, son odeur, la manière qu'il avait de la regarder, était plus horrible que de perdre son propre nom. Rien que d'y penser, les larmes coulèrent de nouveau, silencieuses et calmes. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Elle en était incapable. Il suffisait de se souvenir de son état lorsqu'il était parti pour Neverland. Il avait cru partir pour ne pas revenir, mais elle avait gardé espoir. Pourtant, elle n'avait eu plus goût à rien. Ce serait pire cette fois, et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y survivre.

Le paysage changea lentement autour d'eux. Bientôt une plaine et ses hautes herbes remplacèrent la présence dorénavant habituelle du bitume. Incapable de rester debout plus longtemps, Belle tomba à genoux de nouveau, laissant ces larmes couler pour laisser la tristesse s'exprimer. Elle prit conscience que ses souvenirs étaient intacts, un long soupir suivi de nouvelles larmes s'échappant alors. Son regard se posa sur Regina qui restait immobile, les poings serrés. Snow et Charming étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et elle détourna rapidement le regard parce que cette vision était insupportable. Jiminy posa une main dans son dos, lui-même ne trouvant aucun mot pour la rassurer. Baelfire se mit à marcher quelque pas en se passant la main sur le visage, Hook, lui, partit faire un tour, lui aussi. Tous étaient choqués et passablement perdus.

« - Essaie de te relever, Belle… »

Elle releva les yeux et coopéra. Baelfire vint aider Jiminy à la soutenir mais elle n'osa pas croiser son regard. Elle n'avait pas pu aider Rumple… Comment pourrait-elle regarder un jour son fils dans les yeux de nouveau ?

Le silence était assourdissant. C'était comme si même les oiseaux ne savaient plus chanter ou qu'il n'y avait plus rien sur cette terre. Parce qu'aucun doute n'était permis, ils étaient bien de retour à Fairytale. La voix de David retentit alors, le premier à se reprendre.

« - Il faut partir d'ici.

Il n'y a plus d'endroit où aller… »

L'optimisme éternel de Snow semblait profondément entamé. Elle seule, avec Emma, avait vu ce qu'était devenu leur pays en leur absence. Belle se surprit à souhaiter se rendre au Dark Castle. Elle ne savait pas si elle le supporterait mais elle avait l'impression que c'était là sa place. Son regard glissa sur un bouclier qui luisait au sol, mais elle redressa ses yeux encore brillants d'eau vers Baelfire avant de trouver la force de souffler.

« - Le Dark Castle… »

Il eut une expression perplexe et regarda autour de lui avant de lui répondre.

« - Je ne pense pas que c'est la priorité première… Il n'y a plus rien là-bas…

Il… Rumple » Comme c'était difficile de prononcer son prénom. » …m'a dit que tu les avais rejoints en passant dans son château.

Oui, mais…

S'il te plaît… Baelfire… Enfin, Neal… Je veux…. L'honorer une dernière fois…. »

Baelfire hésita un moment, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose et puis se ravisa, pensant qu'il pourrait énoncer sa pensée plus tard. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il lança.

« - Je suppose que oui… Le château de mon père peut nous accueillir un moment… »

Des murmures fusèrent, certains refusant de rentrer dans ce château maudit, d'autres ayant peur du trajet. Belle serra les lèvres et se détacha des deux hommes.

« - Faites ce que bon vous semble, moi, j'y vais ! »

Elle en avait assez de se laisser faire, de suivre et subir les décisions des autres. La plus belle rencontre qui lui était arrivée, elle l'avait choisie. Suivre le Dark One l'avait mené jusqu'ici et ils n'avaient jamais pu profiter l'un de l'autre comme ils l'auraient voulu, mais elle ne regrettait aucune seconde passée en sa compagnie. Alors, cette fois aussi, la décision lui appartenait, et elle n'allait pas se priver de la prendre. Silencieusement, elle remercia Baelfire de la suivre alors qu'elle remarquait sa présence derrière elle. Bientôt, elle entendit d'autres pas, de plus en plus nombreux. Après tout, il fallait avancer.

Et avancer, ils le firent même si les pas se faisaient de moins en moins grands à mesure que le temps passait. La distance semblait ne pas se réduire et cela commençait à en décourager certains. Charming avait réussi à reconnaître des montagnes pour qu'au moins, ils n'avancent plus à l'aveugle et donc avait pris la tête du cortège. Cependant, il n'était pas convaincu qu'aller au Dark Castle était la solution mais pour le moment c'était la seule qu'ils avaient. La procession s'étalait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres tant ils étaient nombreux, ce qui ne facilitait pas l'avancement. Regina avait disparu depuis des heures sans que personne ne sache où elle était passée. Les fées avaient gardé leur apparence de Storybrooke et prenaient soin des uns et des autres. Certains marchaient en commentant tout ce qu'ils voyaient ou ce qu'ils ressentaient en revenant sur la terre de leur ancêtre et cela commençait sérieusement à agacer Belle qui n'aspirait qu'à un peu de silence et de repos. Elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, et son souhait le plus fort aurait été de se cacher sous des couvertures pour essayer de ne plus penser à rien, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Elle savait cependant que même le sommeil ne lui apporterait pas ce relâchement. Au début de leur marche, plusieurs heures plus tôt, Snow avait prévenu que Fairytale était dorénavant le domaine des ogres. Cependant, ils n'en avaient pas vu un seul, et la tension avait peu à peu diminué.

Il fallut attendre une heure de plus pour que l'horreur commence. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans une prairie trop étroite pour les contenir tous mais ils s'y entassaient tant bien que mal. Soudain, des craquements se firent entendre. Puis un cri assourdissant. L'un d'entre eux venait d'être propulsé dans les airs, retombant entre les arbres en un bruit sourd. Puis, un nouveau cri, venant de l'ogre cette fois figea de peur la plupart des habitants. Snow se mit alors à hurler.

« - Ils ont une mauvaise vue ! Ne bougez pas ! Pas de bruit. »

Le regard que lui lança Charming lui fit comprendre que pour le bruit, c'était déjà trop tard. Un peu partout, on entendait des gémissements, des enfants qui pleuraient ou tout simplement le piétinement de tant de personnes.

Et puis soudain, la forêt sembla sombrer sur eux. Ils étaient encerclés, mais cela n'empêcha pas les gens de tenter de s'échapper. La foule sembla imploser, tous s'éparpillant où ils pouvaient. Certains avaient beau lancer qu'il fallait rester groupé, plus personne n'écoutait quoique ce soit. Charming rugissait des ordres ici ou là mais n'était entendu que par peu. Personne n'avait d'armes et le combat semblait bien mal engagé.

Après avoir été bousculée de tous les côtés, Belle s'était finalement retrouvée séparée de Baelfire au beau milieu de la prairie. Autour d'elle, les arbres se balançaient sous la masse des énormes corps qui essayaient d'attraper les petits humains courant en tous sens. Baelfire hurla son nom, et elle tourna la tête pour voir que derrière lui, venait d'apparaître un ogre sortit tout droit de ses cauchemars de fillette.

« - Derrière-toi, Neal ! »

Mais Baelfire ne réagit pas assez vite et le temps qu'il se retourne, son corps fut projeté violement contre un arbre qui trembla sous l'impact. Il glissa jusqu'au sol, désorienté, où il ne trouva d'abord pas la force de se relever. Toutes les émotions que Belle tentait de contrôler depuis des heures remontèrent en elle, lui faisant perdre patience. S'en était trop. Non, elle ne verrait pas le fils de l'homme qu'elle aimait mourir aujourd'hui ! Elle se précipita sur l'ogre, se plantant droit comme un « i » entre lui et Baelfire. Se faisant, elle ne vit pas Hook apparaître derrière elle pour aider le jeune homme à se relever.

« - Tu ne le toucheras pas ! Pars de là ! On ne vous veut pas de mal… »

Son cœur se serra en se rappelant qu'elle avait déjà donné sa vie en échange de la fin de la guerre des ogres. Aujourd'hui, tout serait à refaire. Mais Rumple n'était plus là. Personne ne pouvait les aider. Elle allait devoir être forte et devenir l'héroïne qu'il pensait qu'elle était.

« - J'ai déjà eu à faire à quelqu'un de bien plus effrayant que toi ! Alors, crois-moi, c'est toi qui va reculer ! »

Elle semblait n'avoir aucune peur, avançait même sur la bête qui se baissa pour observer de plus près cette insignifiante créature qui le défiait. Les deux se retrouvèrent alors presque nez contre nez, les yeux dans les yeux mais Belle ne silla pas, plongeant dans le regard de l'ogre pour y chercher une quelconque lumière de compréhension. Derrière elle, les hommes retenaient leur souffle, redoutant de voir le corps de la jeune femme être déchiqueté en quelques secondes. Plusieurs battements de cœur passèrent avant que l'ogre ne relève la tête, puis son corps entier, son attention étant attirée ailleurs. Il grogna, et sans un regard pour les trois humains à ses pieds, il s'enfonça de nouveau dans la forêt au pas de charge. Belle se retourna aussitôt vers Baelfire.

« - Neal… ça va ? » Elle posa une main sur son épaule, terriblement inquiète.

« - ça va… Le dos a encaissé… Mais toi, tu n'aurais pas dû… »

Elle le fit taire en serrant un peu plus fort son épaule.

« - Laisse-moi me battre pour ceux qui me sont chers, veux-tu ? »

Baelfire ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en ne sachant quoi répondre. Son regard rencontra celui de Hook qui haussa les épaules alors que Belle les laissait pour aller aider d'autres blessés.

« Je comprends mieux l'influence qu'elle a sur mon père… Enfin… Qu'elle avait… » Il déglutit avec difficulté en prenant conscience qu'il devrait maintenant parler au passé. Hook lui donna une légère tape sur l'épaule en signe de soutien.

« - Viens, rassemblons tout le monde et partons d'ici… »

De l'autre côté de la prairie, Charming et Snow essayaient tant bien que mal de repousser deux ogres mais leurs peaux aussi dures que de la pierre résistaient parfaitement aux branches qui leur servaient de lance. L'un des deux ogres tenait un enfant dans sa main, celui-ci étant secoué de bas en haut dans des cris aigus, selon les mouvements de la créature. La mère était au sol, la tête ensanglantée, regardant sans pouvoir agir pour sauver son fils. Sans prévenir, une fumée violette apparut un peu plus loin derrière eux, dévoilant Regina, avec une expression passablement énervée. Elle mit quelques secondes à analyser la situation, repéra quatre ogres qui étaient toujours autour d'eux et un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de la petite troupe qui s'était formé autour du couple princier et de l'enfant qui voltigeait toujours.

« - Parfait, j'avais besoin de me défouler ! »

Elle leva la main, dans un mouvement circulaire pour qu'une boule de feu prenne forme entre ses doigts. Son regard sembla s'embraser lui aussi alors que toute sa colère nourrissait sa magie. Charming et Snow se regardèrent en reconnaissant parfaitement cette manière d'être. L'Evil queen était de retour. Partiellement du moins. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas vraiment de remords lorsque Regina lança son pouvoir sur l'ogre. Celui-ci toucha son épaule, le forçant à lâcher l'enfant, avant qu'il ne reçoive deux nouvelles boules de feu sur le front. La deuxième bête eut le même traitement, ce qui ne fit que les provoquer un peu plus. D'une même voix, ils hurlèrent aux visages du groupe, laissant la plupart d'entre eux paralysés d'effroi. Snow était accroupie auprès du garçon, le protégeant comme elle pouvait. Regina eut une grimace de dégoût face à l'odeur infecte qui se dégageait de la bouche de la bête mais ne se laissa pas apeurer.

« Puisque vous ne voulez pas partir… »

Elle se concentra une minute mais l'ogre, lui, n'eut pas cette patience. Il essaya de l'attraper, Regina disparaissant par réflexe pour reparaître derrière lui. D'un geste, les deux se retrouvèrent remplacés par des statues de pierre. Regina s'évapora de nouveau pour un instant afin de faire subir le même sort aux deux autres, à l'opposé de la prairie. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle trouva Snow et son mari encore sous le choc. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de la princesse et ironisa.

«- Quoi ? Tu croyais qu'il suffisait de lui chanter une chanson ?

Où étais-tu ?

Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, Snow… Et un remerciement ne serait pas de trop…

Nous nous inquiétions…

A d'autres, David. Mais vous serez ravi d'apprendre que je n'ai plus accès à mon château.

C'est-à-dire ?

Il y a comme une protection qui m'empêche de passer par la magie alors qu'il semble quasiment en ruine de l'extérieur.

Comment est-ce possible ?

Aucune idée. Je compte aller au Dark Castle pour voir si Rumplestiltskin n'avait pas prévu ça...

C'est là que nous allons aussi…

Chéri, je crois que c'est trop dangereux… Les attaques vont se faire de plus en plus fréquentes…

Que proposes-tu, alors ? »

Snow regarda autour d'elle un moment, essayant d'évaluer le nombre de blessés. Ils allaient devoir prendre un long moment avant de pouvoir repartir et elle ne doutait pas que le chemin ne serait que plus périlleux encore à mesure qu'ils approcheraient de l'ancienne demeure du Dark One.

« - D'aller sur une île qui a bénéficié de la protection de Cora. Les ogres y sont absents… »

Charming imita sa femme, ses yeux parcourant la prairie et les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

« - C'est en effet sûrement plus sûr pour tout le monde.

Faîtes donc cela, moi ça m'évite de les avoir dans mes jambes… » termina Regina, en époussetant son tailleur.

Belle s'était rapproché après avoir aidé le plus de gens possible quand les ogres avaient cessé leur attaque. Pour le moment ils déploraient six morts et une cinquantaine de blessés dont certains plutôt gravement. A présent, elle était assez proche pour entendre ce qu'il se disait et se permit d'intervenir.

« - Je veux aller au Dark Castle… Et je crois que Neal m'accompagne. » Personne n'osa poser la question des raisons qui la poussaient à affronter les ogres pour aller dans ce château. Et puis, le regard qu'elle plantait dans celui de Regina ne laissait pas douter sur sa détermination. « Et je voudrais vous demander de nous y accompagner, à défaut de nous y emmener grâce à votre magie…

Pourquoi, tu as besoin de moi ?

J'aimerais y arriver vivante… Et je crois que vous me devez bien cela. J'ai pardonné mon enfermement, mais je n'ai pas oublié, Regina…

Ne commence pas à…

S'il vous plaît… »

Exténuée, sur les nerfs, les larmes commencèrent à déborder de nouveau dans les yeux de Belle. Elle les maîtrisait comme elle pouvait mais ce voyage était essentiel pour elle. Elle avait failli invoquer le fait que Regina pourrait le faire pour Rumple, mais elle connaissait que trop bien la rivalité qui régnait entre ces deux-là.

« - Très bien… De toute manière, si on est moins, on avancera plus vite… Alors, on part tout de suite avant qu'il n'y ait d'autres volontaires… »

Belle lança un regard à Snow et Charming qui gardaient un visage désolé pour elle. Intérieurement, elle pensa qu'elle frapperait sans doute Snow si elle osait lui dire que tout irait bien. Heureusement, elle ne le fit pas. Elle esquissa quand même un léger hochement de tête avant de se détourner pour suivre l'ancienne maire.

« Regina ! » L'intéressée finit par se retourner en se demandant ce que Snow pouvait bien lui vouloir encore. « Merci… » Elle s'arrêta, étonnée, et puis esquissa un léger sourire, attendant que Belle la rejoigne avant de reprendre sa marche en direction de l'autre côté de la prairie.

Elles retrouvèrent Hook et Baelfire, celui-ci ayant terminé de compter le nombre de ses blessures.

« - Regina va nous accompagner… » Belle remarqua l'échange de regard entre Hook et la concernée. Celui-ci semblait surpris de cette phrase avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

« - Les autres ne viennent plus ?

Miss licorne estime cela trop dangereux. Elle veut aller sur une île… » se moqua Regina, son sourire des mauvais jours sur le visage. Sa peine d'avoir dû laisser Henry dans l'autre monde était parfaitement cachée par le masque qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à construire.

Il est vrai que les ogres n'y vont pas. Je pourrais les accompagner… Je n'ai pas franchement envie d'aller dans ce château… »

Hook avait suivi la troupe plus par défaut qu'autre chose en attendant une autre opportunité. Il préférait bien plus retrouver les côtes paisibles qu'avait protégées Cora que d'aller se perdre dans les montagnes noires. Et puis surtout, il n'y trouvait aucun intérêt. Il avait cependant l'espoir de trouver un moyen de traverser les mondes de nouveau pour retourner d'où ils venaient. Il tentait de se convaincre que le Jolly Roger avait retrouvé son port d'attache, à l'endroit exact où Snow comptait se rendre.

« Où est-ce ? Que l'on puisse vous rejoindre ensuite… » Demanda doucement Baelfire, prévoyant de ne pas trop traîner dans le château de son père.

Lorsque Hook eut dessiné un plan rapide dans la terre, et que la plupart des blessés eurent été aidés avec les moyens du bord, Charming énonça un discours pour convaincre les gens de les suivre. Au vue de la réputation du Dark Castle, cet exercice fut d'une simplicité enfantine et seuls Baelfire, Belle et Regina repartirent en direction de la montagne. Celle-ci aurait pu utiliser la magie mais il fallait qu'elle reprenne un peu de force. Le choc contre le champ de force qui entourait à présent son château avait été rude et elle avait besoin de temps.

Les trois partirent donc de leur côté vers les montagnes alors que le reste du groupe prit la direction de la côte.

Ils ne se doutaient pas que cette séparation durerait plus de temps que prévu…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le soleil terminait lentement sa descente vers l'horizon, colorant le ciel en multiples reflets rosés et pourpres. Regina, Belle et Neal avaient décidé de s'arrêter pour la nuit, montant un camp de fortune avec ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Ils se parlaient peu et le voyage avait été long pendant tout l'après-midi, chacun souffrant en silence. Il y avait cependant eu un long débat pour savoir s'il fallait allumer un feu ou non car les ogres rôdaient toujours. La décision fut prise parce que l'air se rafraîchissait déjà bien assez, mais aucun des trois n'était serein. Assise sur un tronc, la tête posée sur les genoux et le regard vers un dernier rai de lumière, Belle s'était réfugiée dans ses pensées tout en surveillant la « soupe » qu'elle préparait avec des herbes et des plantes. Regina était assise en face d'elle, préoccupée par ce qu'il lui était arrivé dans la journée. La forêt résonnait de bruits divers en plus des crépitements des flammes et cela était plutôt rassurant. Baelfire laissa tomber un dernier fagot de bois avant de s'asseoir sur un rocher en grimaçant, attirant l'attention de Belle.

« - Tu as encore mal ?

Je dois avoir une ou deux côtes fêlées. Ça ne guérit pas en quelques heures…

Regina, vous ne pourriez pas l'aider ? Rumple m'avait soigné, une fois…

Je ne suis pas vraiment spécialiste en ce type de magie… » Elle se racla la gorge et le silence retomba pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, se sentant un peu obligée, elle se leva pour aller vers Baelfire. « Je peux voir ? »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et souleva sa chemise avec un nouveau rictus. Heureusement qu'il ne pouvait pas voir l'expression de la Reine parce que celle-ci semblait dubitative. Elle prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir. L'hématome allait du milieu de l'omoplate jusqu'à la moitié du dos sur le côté gauche. Un autre, moins important, courait le long de sa hanche droite. Elle se demandait comment il avait pu marcher tout ce temps sans se plaindre. Elle passa sa main au-dessus de sa peau, souhaitant de réparer ce qui était brisé. Mais rien ne se passa.

« - Il faut le vouloir, Regina, sinon ça ne marche pas. » Un jour, Rumple avait confié à Belle que la magie était inhérente aux émotions et à la volonté. Elle avait compris ce jour-là, qu'il ne parviendrait pas à être meilleur tant qu'il aurait toute cette rancœur en lui et que sa magie s'en nourrirait.

« - Je ne vais pas prendre de cours de magie de ta part… D'autant que ce ne sont pas tes mots…

Non, en effet et s'il était là, son fils serait déjà soigné… »

Belle se leva pour faire quelques pas et s'éloigner de la lumière. Passant une main sur son visage, elle se maudit d'avoir encore cette envie impérieuse de pleurer en même temps qu'une colère profonde contre le monde entier. Elle ne demandait rien d'autre qu'à être heureuse, qu'à vivre à ses côtés, mais apparemment, elle n'y aurait pas le droit. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était prendre soin de son fils, mais même cela, elle en était incapable.

Baelfire ne savait pas trop où se mettre. Soudain, il sentit une chaleur réconfortante dans son dos, et ferma les yeux tant la sensation était apaisante. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'effet disparut et il se retourna vers Regina. La douleur était toujours là, mais atténuée.

« - J'ai soigné les hématomes. Je ne sais pas si ça a eu un effet sur tes côtes.

Ce n'est pas grave, je me sens mieux déjà. » Il se leva avec un petit sourire, sa chemise retombant sur lui. « Tu vois que tu sais le faire…

J'ai pensé à ce que je ressentirais si c'était Henry à ta place…

Baelfire perdit aussitôt son sourire, et baissa les yeux. Henry allait lui manquer terriblement mais il se doutait que ce serait tout aussi difficile, voire pire pour Regina.

« Il faut espérer le revoir un jour et se dire qu'avec les souvenirs que tu lui as donné, il est heureux.

Oui, je suppose que c'est un lot de consolation…

Je… Vais aller voir Belle. Je reviens. »

Il s'inquiétait pour la jeune femme même s'il la connaissait peu. Il se souvenait de la femme qu'il avait rencontré le jour où il s'était disputé avec son père. Mais dès son retour de Neverland, il avait compris que Belle était en fait tout son contraire et aimait cette influence qu'elle semblait avoir sur son père. Il savait au fond que seule une personne profondément amoureuse aurait pu avoir cet effet sur lui. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient perdu tous les deux, il leur faudrait se soutenir dans le deuil. Il s'approcha lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à côté d'elle. Epaulée contre un arbre, elle avait enroulé ses bras autour d'elle et regardait dans le vide, l'esprit, loin, très loin de son corps. Une minute passa, puis deux.

« - Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu vas, mais… Tu devrais retourner auprès du feu…

J'ai besoin d'être seule, Neal. Laisse-moi…

Tu sais… Je pense que tu peux m'appeler Baelfire…

Ces mots firent revenir Belle à la réalité, la jeune femme relevant les yeux sur lui, une expression étonnée sur le visage.

« - Je croyais que tu insistais pour que l'on t'appelle Neal…

C'est celui que j'étais dans l'autre monde, en effet. Ici, je suis Baelfire…

Il en serait heureux… » Belle esquissa un très faible sourire avant de retourner dans sa contemplation silencieuse des feuilles au sol. Elle fronçait les sourcils comme si elle luttait contre quelque chose à l'intérieur d'elle-même.

Tu sais, tu peux aussi être dans tes pensées près du feu… Et au moins, tu n'attraperas pas froid…

Il vaut mieux que je sois seule… Je suis de mauvaise compagnie de toute façon…

D'accord, je te le demande autrement. Ne me laisse pas seul avec Regina. Je n'ai pas envie de devoir faire la conversation et avec toi, ça passera mieux si on ne se parle pas.

La remarque, bien que plus une plaisanterie de la part de Bae, sembla faire son effet. Il avait, en outre, passé sa main dans son dos pour que le contact la ramène à la vie.

Elle t'a soigné complétement ?

Elle a fait de son mieux… Merci de lui avoir demandé… »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau et Baelfire poussa un peu sur le dos de Belle pour essayer de la faire bouger. Mais celle-ci résista.

« Comment tu fais pour paraître insensible comme tu le fais ? Je sais que sa mort te touche, mais si je ne connaissais pas vos liens, je pourrais croire que non…

Je suppose que c'est de famille… » Un léger sourire fila sur ses lèvres. « Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je me dis qu'il y a une chance pour qu'il ait survécu… Je ne sais pas. »

Belle se redressa soudain, se tournant vers Baelfire pour plonger dans son regard, cherchant la vérité.

« Tu penses que c'est possible ? » Elle avait eu cette pensée dans l'après-midi, mais l'avait rejetée pour ne pas souffrir. Le savoir mort était déjà assez horrible, se donner de faux espoirs le serait encore plus.

« Je pense qu'avec la magie, et surtout avec mon père, tout est possible. Il a un sens de l'auto préservation très développé.

Oh, Bae… »

Elle entoura le cou du jeune homme avec ses bras, posant sa joue contre son épaule, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur. Qu'il ait eu la même idée, rallumait cet espoir fou et lui donnait un peu plus de force. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, mais elle ne pouvait dorénavant plus s'empêcher d'espérer. Baelfire, un peu gêné, referma toutefois ses bras autour de Belle et laissa passer quelques secondes avant de se reculer. Il l'encouragea alors à revenir vers le feu, comme il le souhaitait initialement. Regina avait servi la soupe dans des petits bols en bois, probablement créé magiquement pour l'occasion. Elle était en train de boire la sienne et à son expression cela n'était pas fameux, tout juste buvable. Elle regarda ses deux camarades de voyage s'installer avec un silence pesant. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Belle, celle-ci se crut bon d'intervenir.

« Je suis désolée Regina… Je n'ai aucun conseil à te donner en magie… Ni en quoique ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs… J'ai juste…»

L'ancienne reine esquissa un sourire derrière son bol et prit une longue gorgée juste pour apprécier le moment. Pour une fois que quelqu'un s'excusait auprès d'elle, elle pouvait bien savourer un peu. Et puis, pour l'avoir expérimenté, elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'horreur de perdre quelqu'un que l'on aimait. Vu ce qu'elle-même était devenu à cause de la mort de Daniel, elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Belle d'avoir quelques sautes d'humeur.

« Tu es juste en colère… Je connais le sentiment… »

Les deux se sourirent faiblement mais Belle baissa rapidement les yeux pour regarder sa soupe avant de la goûter. Cela ressemblait plus à du thé épais qu'à une soupe mais c'était chaud au moins. Parfois, il fallait se contenter de peu.

Au bout d'un long moment de silence, Baelfire reprit la parole, sortant chacune de leurs pensées.

« Je vais prendre le premier quart de surveillance… »

Belle fronça légèrement les sourcils, prête à lui signifier qu'elle pouvait commencer, mais le regard que son presque beau-fils posa sur elle la convainquit de se taire. Il avait ce regard impérieux propre à son père, ce regard qu'elle avait su si bien faire plier. Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre. Simplement, elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait revoir ce regard ne serait-ce qu'une fois sur le visage de la version originale. Pour une fois, donc, elle capitula et s'étendit auprès du feu, en s'enroulant dans sa cape. Le sommeil mit un long moment à venir à elle car elle se demandait encore si finalement elle allait protéger Baelfire ou si ce serait lui qui lui apporterait un soutien non négligeable. Après avoir vérifié que Baelfire prenait bien son poste, Regina s'allongea elle aussi, avec une grimace à l'idée de devoir dormir de nouveau à même le sol. Pendant un long moment, elle regarda le feu, pensant à tout ce qu'ils avaient perdu en une journée. La mort de Rumple l'avait profondément choquée même si elle préférerait mourir plutôt que de le clamer. Mais surtout, Henry lui manquait terriblement et même si elle était rassurée sur son sort puisqu'il se trouvait avec sa mère biologique, la séparation n'en était pas moins dure. Et si un jour elle parvenait à les rejoindre – parce que ça allait devenir sa nouvelle obsession, elle en était persuadée – voudrait-il bien d'elle ou bien Emma serait-elle une mère si parfaite qu'elle saurait le conquérir même s'il retrouvait ses véritables souvenirs ? C'est devant cette question qui allait la torturer pendant des mois qu'elle s'endormit, un rêve cruel lui faisant revivre les premiers moments d'Henry auprès d'elle mais dans le château qui était censé lui appartenir à Fairytale.

L'or filait sous mes doigts depuis des jours et des jours. Si filer était une activité que j'avais toujours appréciée et qui m'apaisait habituellement, je commençais sérieusement à voir les limites de ma patience. Deux fois par jour, je recevais un repas et une pause d'une heure avant de devoir de nouveau me mettre au travail. La pause nocturne n'excédait jamais six heures, quand j'y avais le droit. Cependant, ce traitement ne faisait qu'amplifier mes émotions négatives pour activer ma magie et créer de l'or. Je devenais de plus en plus créatif dans les tortures que j'imaginais pour la sorcière verte et parfois, je me surprenais même à être quelques secondes perdu dans mes pensées morbides sans même tirer sur le fil. Une fois par jour, une jeune fille qui aurait pu me faire penser à Belle si elle n'avait pas été aussi blonde que les blés, venait m'apporter de la paille pour continuer mon ouvrage. Si je remarquais souvent les coups d'œil curieux qu'elle avait envers moi, je n'y répondais jamais. Pourtant, ce jour-là, elle ne se contenta pas de seulement me regarder quelques secondes.

« - Comment faites-vous pour transformer la paille en fil d'or ? »

Je ne répondis d'abord pas, ne voyant pas l'utilité de parler à l'ennemi. En outre, je n'étais simplement pas d'humeur discuter et encore moins à donner une leçon de magie. Cependant, elle se planta devant moi après avoir déposé le panier d'une manière si semblable à Belle que je ne pus m'empêcher de relever les yeux. Ses traits étaient doux, avec des yeux verts qui interrogeaient le monde. Des petites tâches de rousseurs dénotaient la blondeur de ses cheveux qui étaient retenus en deux couettes tressées. Elle portait une robe de servante blanche, devenue grise avec l'usure et des sabots en bois. Je pinçais les lèvres, hésitais encore quelques secondes et craquais, juste pour entendre ma voix de nouveau. Je n'avais pas parlé à quelqu'un depuis presque une semaine.

« - Quel est ton nom ?

Répondez-moi d'abord et je vous le dis…

Je ne parle pas à ceux dont j'ignore le nom. »

Je repris mon activité, donnant une petite tape sur le rouet pour induire de l'élan, qu'elle stoppa de ses doigts fins.

« - Dorothy… »

Je relevais les yeux vers elle et poussais un petit soupir.

« - Bien, Dorothy… Et bien, c'est magique, voilà tout.

Etes-vous celui que l'on appelle le magicien d'Oz ?

Pardon ?

Dans le pays où j'ai rencontré la sorcière de l'Ouest, l'or se dit oz. La légende dit que le pays était gouverné par le magicien d'Oz. J'ai cru que c'était vous…

Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Il est dit que le magicien d'Oz rétablira la paix. »

Je restais un instant stupéfait. J'en avais assez des augures et de la destinée mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y voir un signe.

« - Comment est-il censé faire cela ?

En tuant la sorcière…

Et s'il en est incapable ?

Le monde d'Oz sombrera. Et celui-ci aussi…

Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? Ne la sers-tu pas ?

Non… Je suis sa prisonnière comme vous. Elle est la seule qui peut me faire rentrer chez moi, dans mon monde.

Tu sembles bien libre pour une prisonnière, dearie…

Elle retient certains de mes amis dans le pays d'Oz pour me convaincre de rester sage.

Mais toi tu ne viens pas de ce pays ?

Non, je viens d'un monde sans magie, j'ai été amenée par une tornade à Oz. »

Malgré moi, je me mis à rire. Ces derniers temps, dans ma tête, je commençais à reprendre des intonations aigues et presque délirantes, me mettant parfois à chantonner mentalement. Le Rumple d'avant la malédiction n'était pas loin. Je vis la petite me regarder d'un air perplexe mais je ne lui fis pas l'honneur de mieux comprendre. Le fil d'or tourna entre mes doigts avant que je relance le rouet.

« - Allez-vous aider ?

Non.

J'ai entendu parler du Dark One. Je sais que vous pouvez.

Sors d'ici.

Mais…

SORS ! »

Je m'étais levé, le bras tendu pour lui montrer la sortie. Elle sursauta devant ma colère soudaine et fit un pas en arrière. Etre effectivement incapable de me sortir de cette situation était frustrant. L'avouer, surtout devant une fillette, était insupportable. Elle garda ses yeux plantés dans les miens pendant un moment avant de détourner le regard et de s'éloigner, non sans oublier le panier vide pour l'emplir de nouveau. Je me rassis, vérifiant qu'elle avait bien disparu avant de transformer mon exaspération en tristesse profonde. Cependant, je sursautais alors que soudain, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrait de nouveau mais d'une manière bien plus violente et définitive. La sorcière verte pénétra dans la pièce et avança vers moi avec rage.

« Trouves-moi ce parchemin ! »

Mon expression de tristesse d'abord remplacée par de la surprise, se transforma en un sourire mesquin, et je me levais après avoir reposé mon fuseau.

« Il va falloir être plus précise, dearie. Tu vas crouler sous les parchemins sinon…

La malédiction.

Quelle malédiction ?

Celle qui t'a permis de passer à travers les mondes.

C'est un monde sans magie, aucun intérêt pour toi.

Laisse-moi juger de mes propres intérêts. Où est-il ?

Je suppose que Regina l'a encore sur elle… Mais il est déchiré.

Refais-le.

Je…

C'est un ordre. »

Je la vis serrer ma dague à sa ceinture, mettant fin aussi sûrement à la conversation que si elle m'avait bâillonné. Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse et me tourna le dos, me laissant seul de nouveau. Avec un soupir, et même sans avoir besoin de le faire consciemment, je commençais à faire apparaître tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour créer de nouveau le sort. Je n'avais pas le choix et les gestes étaient presque automatiques. Le processus serait lent cependant, parce que j'avais construit la première spécifiquement pour Regina. Et pendant que je préparais cela, je me questionnais sur les raisons qui pouvaient pousser une sorcière comme elle à vouloir rejoindre un monde sans magie. Mais à présent, je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle avait besoin de temps d'or…


End file.
